Before It's Too Late
by Axel-kun
Summary: Roxas and Sora move from Twilight Town to Hallow Bastion, where they have to start the school year at a new high school.They meet Axel, and Xemnas finds the newest recruit for the Organization! AxelRoxas DemyxZexion
1. Chapter 1

Okie dokie! I totally finished updating this baby. It's about time, right? Since I took it off the internet like, a million bazillion years ago, right? XD

Just to remind you, I don't own Kingdom Hearts…I don't own any of the character…I don't think I have any Ocs in here…since I'm terrible at making my own characters…

And…Poor Axel has crazy colored hair! Dx

--

Axel frowned. This wasn't supposed to happen. Never in the exsistance of the whole world had this happened before! Ok, maybe it had accidently happened once or twice, but never had it gone down this badly! Never, never, never! Now Axel was going to have to call the Navy! And the Marines! And the Restoration Committee! Damn it!

"God damn it, Demyx!" He finally voiced his thoughts…knowing that the thoughts in his head had seemed a little pervy…but of course, he didn't regret thinking them.

Demyx giggled as he stood on the couch in their dorm room. "I'm winning!" He yell, pressing frantically at the controls of his game system. He was actually beating Axel! Which he did like…every other time they played this game. Axel wasn't as good as he liked to think. Demyx could imagine him yelling and thinking about calling the Marines and Restoration Committee. Yeah. Squall would love that.

Axel started pounding on the controls now, wishing he hadn't agreed to play this game. His mother had always taught him to stop while he was ahead, but nooo! His ego had to take a hold of his brain and KILL IT! DAMN! "Damn it!" The fire flared in his eyes. He hoped it was enough to make Demyx cower for a moment while he could regain his character's balance enough so he could fight back. He HAD to win…or someone was going to get hurt…

Demyx delivered the final blow. "Hiya!" he screeched, happily, bouncing on the couch in victory. He lifted his arms to make a V for victory.

Axel tossed the controller violently on the ground as he stood from the couch. "Damn you, Demyx!" He had lost…and that never happened. Even if Demyx thought that he was the best around, he wasn't. Axel hated how he thought it was funny Axel considered calling the army each time he lost this badly…which was only like, one other time, of course. Damn that blond. How did he get to be so good?

"Axel! Don't be mad!" came Demyx's happy reply as he sat back down on the couch, eager to play another game.

Axel stalked off to his room. "How can I not be? Now leave me the fuck alone."

Demyx sighed as he watched Axel walk off. His temper was a little much lately. And it was starting to wear on everyone Axel hung out with.

Shrugging, he turned back to his game. Time for one player time…

--

Roxas sighed. He and his twin brother, Sora, had to start the new school year at a new school. They had just moved from Twilight Town to Hallow Bastion, which was about five times the size of their old school, so they had to get used to packed hallways and annoying people…but now only that! The school they were going to had a college right across the street…so not only did he have to deal with the high school kids, but he had to deal with college kids, too!

He lay down on his bed and tried to fall asleep.

--

Axel woke up late. Very late. He quickly put on his black sweat shirt and a pair of ripped jeans, then as he was running out of the door, he slipping into his black high top converse (he had a green pair, too) as he half ran to his car.

He went to this college right across from a high school and he pretty much hated it. College wasn't so bad, but he was so sick of all of the high school kids. A lot of the freshmen liked to gawk at his insane (insane to them…natural for Axel) hair color.

As he was getting out of his car, he glared at two juniors staring at his hair as he made his way over to his group of friends at their usual spot, down by the front of the huge main building.

Marluxia saw him first. "Hey, Axel. What's up?"

Axel shook his head. "I want this god damn day over with."

Saix looked over. "Good morning, Axel."

Axel nodded a hello. He didn't really like talking to Saix after…after one night where the two boys were a little too drunk…and we'll leave it at that.

Xemnas, or mansex as everyone called him behind his back, pulled his lover, Saix, back into the conversation with Xigbar so there was one less person Axel had to deal with. And he was ok with that.

Zexion made his way over to the group, pushing impatiently past freshman and high school students that had though the college was the highschool. "Where is Demyx?"

Axel was surprised. Zexion had just said two words and a name all in the same sentence! That was amazing for the short, emo kid since he usually didn't speak unless spoken to… "He should be getting here soon. He was up before I was."

Zexion and Demyx were…lovers. Passionate lovers…which kind of freaked Axel out…since Demyx was his bestest friend ever. However, Axel was bisexual.

Marluxia tapped on Axel shoulder and pointed out a kid looking around bewildered. "New kid."

Axel snorted, amused as he waved the kid over. Freshman were his favorite, though he would NEVER admit it. In front of his friends, he had to keep up the bad boy appearance…but this kid was too cute! "You need something, kid?"

The kid couldn't take his eyes off the red hair…which pissed Axel off.

Growing more annoyed, Axel waved a hand in front of the boy's face. "You need something?" He repeated in a louder tone, hoping to scare the kid into looking somewhere besides the hair. Maybe Axel should just dye it…

The blonde shook his head. "Just lost."

Before Axel could reply, a cute brunette boy came running up behind Blondie. "Roxas, I found it!"

Blondie, AKA Roxas, nodded to Axel before turning on his heal and muttering, almost to himself. "Never mind, but thanks."

Axel nodded, frowning slightly. "Sure, whatever."

The Brunet stuck out a hand to Axel, pulling Roxas back into the conversation and making Axel smile to himself. "Hi! I'm Sora! And this is my brother, Roxas! We just moved here from Twilight Town!"

At the tone of enthusiasm in the boys face, Axel couldn't help but give a small smile. "I'm Axel. Got it memorized?" He asked, pointing to his temples, which he always did when he said his catch phrase. He could almost see his friends mouthing it along with him.

Sora nodded energetically. "Is that your natural hair color?" The boy continued as if Axel still actually wanted to talk to him.

Roxas jabbed him in the chest. "Sora!" Roxas seemed to expect that his brother was going to say something stupid…and there it was. He felt a little bad that it had been to this new guy that had almost helped him out.

"Yeah, it is," Axel replied regretting waving Roxas over…stupid freshman.

"That's so cool!" Sora exclaimed. "Anyway, we have to go or we'll be late for our first class! We should hang out later!"

Axel almost laughed. Hang out with these two? Yeah…right. Over his dead body. "Yeah, sure, whatever."

Sora's eyes brightened. "Awesome! We'll look ya up!" With that, he turned and ran off.

Roxas have Axel an apologetic look. "Sorry about him." He chased after his brother.

And by now, the entire Organization was watching.

"It's fine…" Axel waved him off.

When he turned back to the group, they were all staring at him, most of them wearing an evil smirk. "What the hell do you people what?"

--

Roxas couldn't shake the image of Axel from his head. He was gorgeous. The spiky red hair, the piercing green eyes, the small tattoos under his eyes…He was just beautiful…and a college student. Way out of his league.

Sora frowned. "Roxas, are you ok?"

Roxas shook his head to get the mental image of him and Axel doing…something out of his normally innocent young mind. He shouldn't be thinking about such things…if his brother new…well…it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world… "Fine."

Sora shook his head, not believing his brother at all, then turned back to the teacher. Eventually, he knew, that Roxas would tell him everything…so he wasn't going to push his younger brother about any details now.

Roxas sighed. He wasn't gay, damn it! He was straight! Roxas had always though gay people were…odd. The guys pranced around like girls and the girls were all manly. It was just weird…and definitely not his life style. He never wanted to have anything to do with them. Plus, his parents would never be accepting of a gay son. So…all he felt for that redhead was…a small crush.

All the gay people except for his brother, Sora. Sora was perfectly normal…a little happy…but normal.

Axel probably wasn't gay anyway.

--

Axl sat down in Xemnas's dorm room, after taking a blow to the head…well…almost. Close enough. "You what?" He spat at his 'leader'.

"I want you to get that blonde to join our Organization! Think of it: 'Organization 13'!"

"Why? He's like…a freshman." Everyone knew what Axel thought of Freshman…

Xemnas smiled evilly. "Don't question your superior."

Axel rolled his eyes. Mansex was an asshole. He thought Xemnas was talking the little club/gang he had started a little too seriously. But, in the beginning it was fun…so maybe it would be fun again if that cute little blond kid joined…"Sure, whatever."

Xemnas nodded. "Now, leave. I have business to attend to." He glanced at Saix who was innocently on the couch.

Axel, who was usually all for gay pride and shit, didn't really want to see Saix get raped at the moment, so he got up and walked swiftly out of the room and back to his dorm without another look back, afraid that if he did, he might see Mansex…well…both of them…

--

Demyx was sitting at the table when Axel came back. Axel thanked whatever god in heaven that he had gotten a fairly normal roommate… "Heya Axel!"

Axel nodded to him as he dumped all of his things at the foot of his usual chair. "Hey."

"What did Mansex want?" Demyx asked, pretending to not really care about the answer as he flipped through the paper.

"He wants Roxas to join the Organization." Axel replied, trying to keep his tone of voice dead, and uncaring. It was a lot harder for the redhead to do…since…Axel was so emotional and all. The thought made Axel chuckle a little bit. Damn, he had blown his cover.

"Oh! That's cool! I can't wait to meet this Roxas! Zexion said he was kind of cute!" Demyx squeaked, pressing one of his palms to the side of his face…something Demyx did when he got excited. Axel didn't really understand it and thought it was really girly, so he just ignored it.

Axel smiled to himself as he pulled the ramen out from the kitchen cabinet. He pretty much lived on the stuff, since no one here liked to cook all that much. The kid was cute...Axel thought adorable fit a little bit better…especially when he blushed. The redhead wouldn't mind twirling the blonde's hair around his fingers. "Yeah, he was cute…"

Demyx smiled, knowingly.

--

--

Ok, so this first chapter wasn't as bad as I had thought. It is sooo short…so I apologize.

And after reading though it once, I totally realized that I didn't remember what this story was about…so…damn. That sucks.

I have up to chapter 3 redone...but i'm not posting it until i get some reviews...so...HAHAHA. Actually, i'm going to post chapter two right after this...but you're not getting chapter 3 until you review...so eat it...and enjoy :D


	2. Chapter 2

Oh jesus…I have two of the new chapters done! It kills me that there are only three pages in each chapter. DAMN iT! Anyway…enjoy XD

--

Roxas woke up, sweat slowly making it's way down his forehead, almost scaring him more than his dream had. He had just dreamt about Axel! EH!

He had dreamt Axel was here…in his bed…rubbing certain parts of his virgin body…which pretty much had driven Roxas insane. Why the hell was he dreaming this? It freaked him out more than anything else in the whole world…besides suffocating in space…which wasn't likely to happen anyway…but whatever.

Roxas felt like screaming. He couldn't even think about it! He just had to get dressed and go to school…and avoid Axel at all costs!

--

Axel dressed in his normal black chained sweatshirt with the number 8 on the sleeve. All of the organization had a sweatshirt with their number on it…Axel thought it was a little weird, but whatever. Their leader's name was Mansex. So that pretty much explained everything.

Swiftly driving to college, he kept an eye out for Roxas…for two reasons…One, so he could see the boy again. And two, because mansex had told him to get the boy into this little cult thing. And damn it, Axel was going to do it!

--

Roxas felt like banging his head on the nearest wall. He knew he would never ask Axel out, but how _do _gay guys ask each other out? Did they ask each other out like…normal people? Or did they had weird things to say…like 'Dude, I want your dick…wanna do me?' 'Hey man, I like your style! Date me?' 'Man, I'm like a rubix cubic; the more you play with me, the harder I get!'

"Roxas, can I meet you after school to talk?"

Roxas nodded. That was a good one. Very sly…Wait…he didn't come up with that…

Turning, Roxas saw Axel standing before him…and not only that, but Axel had remembered his name! Oh joyous holidays! There was a Christ! The god of gay men must really love Roxas today! Maybe he should make an offering later…of burnt condoms or something…

"Yeah, sure…" Roxas could feel the crimson in his cheeks. This was the best. Day. Ever.

Axel nodded, looking around for his friends. It pained Roxas that the redhead had other things to do than to invite Roxas to hang out…but he was a college student. Most of them had lives. "My place. Got it memorized?" He asked, putting one hand on his hip, then pointing with his other index finger to his temple. Classic.

Roxas nodded awkwardly, wishing he didn't have to ask the question, but knowing he did. "Where's your dorm?"

Axel handed him a folded piece of paper. Wow! Axel had already thought about it. "It's written there. Just come up after school, and before five. Got it memorized?" He pointed to his temple again.

Roxas nodded again. "Yeah, sure."

Axel gave him a thumbs up. "Awesome. And my Dorm mate likes chocolate." With that, he walked off.

**What?**

**--**

Because Roxas hadn't really understood the whole 'my dormmate like chocolate', Roxas decided to head to the nearest conveince store to buy a thing of chocolate, just in care he was actually supposed to bring some. It would be really bad to blow operation "Getting Boyfriend" just for this…and no, he had not given this little…trip an operation name…

Then he followed Axel's directions to his dorm.

It was one of the fancier ones, which kind of surprised Roxas. Usually you heard that all college kids were dirt poor and all they ate was ramen…so it was news to the blond that you could actually live in a nice dorm. Roxas figured you either had to be really rich, or your parents have to donate a shit load of money to the college to get these dorms.

Taking the elevator to Axel's floor (it was one of the top ones) he fidgeted nervously. What did Axel want to talk about? And when he was up there, how did he keep himself from being a burden to Axel and his dorm mate. Sora had had a field day when he heard that Roxas was invited over to Axel's place…damn that brunet.

Roxas knocked on Axel's door nervously. Loud music stopped and the doorknob turned. A sandy blonde mullet/Mohawk haired boy stood in the doorway. "Hey."

Roxas smiled nervously. Who the hell was this kid? "Hey, I'm here to see Axel…"

"Oh! Your Roxas! I'm Demyx!" The mullet haired boy smiled. "Axel's in the shower, but he told me to let you in if you came."

Roxas smiled sheepishly, trying to hide his blush as he remembered that people showered _NAKED_. "Are you his roommate?"

Demyx nodded. "Yeah," he replied while leading Roxas in. "The mess is Axel's. I promise." He muttered, pointing to a little stash of CDs and clothes.

Actually, the whole dorm was pretty well organized…Roxas wouldn't have been complaining about a mess…but maybe Demyx came from a 'well-bred' family. "It's not that…I mean, Axel said something about you liking chocolate." Roxas shoved the box of chocolates at Demyx, hoping that this was the right room mate…how many people were allowed to live at a dorm at one time?

"Oh! Thanks, man. I do…" Demyx grinned as he opened up the box and peered inside like he had found the jackpot of ancient gold. "It's a dirty little secret of mine."

Demyx started snacking on the candy as they sat down on the couch…actually…it was a black leather sofa…but whatever. He motioned for Roxas to sit next to him, so the blond did, telling himself that he didn't want to see rude…of course.

Axel came out of the bathroom as they were getting situated, with a black towel wrapped around his lean hips. The rest of his body was still covered in a thin layer of water, making his pale skin gleam. Damn, how hard did he want to make this on poor Roxas? "Hey, man." He said, stopping when he saw Roxas sitting on his couch.

"Hi, Axel." Roxas tried to keep the blush from his cheeks. He closed his eyes and waited for Axel to move on, but his brain wouldn't let him keep his eyes closed longer than a second, making him seem like a really slow blinker. He had to memorize this picture of Axel standing in front of him…

Axel's hand reached to grab the towel as it threatened to fall down his thin frame. "Let me go get dressed, and we can talk. Got it memorized?"

Roxas nodded, barely hearing Axel. He was willing the towel to go lower…just a little! Damn the gods of the gay men we're going to get an offering today if they didn't give him this one little thing!

Axel walked into his dark room, waving Roxas off as he shut the door behind him.

Demyx giggled when he saw Roxas's expression. Obviously the door had never seen a wet, bisexual, college student before. They were pretty delicious, Demyx agreed. "He is a little breath taking, isn't he?"

Roxas darted a look to Demyx. Damn, he had been found out! But Demyx seemed like he was being a little…nosey. "Are you and him…?" He trailed off suggestively, hoping the redhead got his 'drift'.

Demyx shook his blonde hair and popped another chocolate into his open mouth before replying. "No, we used to, but not anymore. I have a new boyfriend."

"Axel's…" He couldn't form the words he wanted coherently. Did he actually have a chance??

"He's bi." Demyx smiled. "You got your eye on him? I'll try to put a reserved sticker on his ass, so no one else takes him, if you want." Demyx giggled again at the thought of plastering a little sticker to Axel's ass.

"No! I mean…it's not…" Roxas mumbled off, not really knowing how he wanted to finish that sentence. Damn that blond devil! Roxas knew he had been found out!

Demyx laughed as he finished off the chocolate he had plopped into his mouth. "You two would be cute!" He pictured Axel cuddling with the small blond high schooler…and it definitely looked pretty good. He would have to see about making a reserved sticker…

Axel came out of his room before Roxas could reply, pulling a black shirt on as he walked into the room. "Hey, Roxas. Thanks for coming."

Roxas nodded, glancing over to Demyx to make sure he wasn't going to say anything… "Sure, anytime."

Demyx just smiled, keeping the information to himself…for now. Who knew when he would be able to whip it out…

"Roxas, the leader of the organization I'm a part of wants you to join." Axel told the blond boy, sitting down in his favorite chair next to the over stuffed black sofa.

Roxas was almost disappointed. Especially after learning Axel was bisexual…he had been hoping that Axel would have asked him out…or asked him to come into his room for a little bit…to play a game…ANYTHING! "Organization?"

"Yeah, Xemnas-"

"-Or Mansex." Demyx cut in, plopping another candy into his mouth.

Axel sent him a glare. "Our _Superior_, has this dream of ruling the world." It was childish really. Axel knew better than anyone that that wouldn't be happening…stupid Mansex.

Roxas thought a moment. He would obviously join it if Axel was in it. He just wanted to know what this would entail. "What would I have to do?"

"Just help out on missions when you get assigned one. They're normally really easy…like picking Xemnas up some beer or silly things like that. They don't happen very often, but since your so young…and a minor, you'll always have someone else to go with you." Axel explained, looking over to Demyx who was chewing noisily on a piece of chocolate. Roxas had actually brought his room mate chocolate? Good for him.

Roxas thought this sounded ok… Maybe he would get a mission with Axel! "Sure!" he said, almost a little too enthusiastically.

"Awesome, I'll tell Xemnas." Axel replied, stretching his long arms and giving a loud yawn. He had stayed up last night really late…studying…yeah…

Demyx grinned, closing the box of chocolates…since there weren't any left. "Welcome to the Organization!"

"Your in it?" Roxas asked, frowning at the sandy blonde.

He nodded. "Yeah! I'm number 9! Axel's 8."

"What number will I be?" Roxas asked, turning to look at Axel…since it was an excuse to look at the tall redhead.

Axel replied. "13, unless Xemnas-"

"-Mansex-" Demyx cut in.

Axel glared. "-promotes you."

"Awesome. When do I begin?"

--

Ok, review. Seriously.

And i have chapter three done...and even more chapters will be finished tonight...so dammit. Review, or the chapters will be held hostage! (Jesus, it's soo cruel!)

Thank ya :D


	3. Chapter 3

So rereading this chapter made me remember why I had written it…xD I went ice skating with my class at school…and I was totally doing what Axel was doing this whole chapter. Cursing and clinging to the side of the rink. Damn it.

--

--

Axel clung to the side of the ice rink. This was definitely not his idea of fun.

Xemnas had announced just a few hours earlier that the Organization would be taking a field trip…to a place filled with frozen water. Axel and water didn't mix well…but not only was it water…it was _frozen _water.

Roxas slid by easily, making Axel wish he could chuck one of his ice skates at the little blonde.. "Axel, do you need some help?"

"God damn it, I've told you already. NO!" Axel told the newest member of the organization. Yes, he was keeping his temper under control…

Roxas frowned and turned gracefully around to pry Axel's hands off the railing. "Follow me. I won't let ya go."

Axel glared and tried to control the temper…if he didn't…they would all be swimming in a moment. God. Damn. Ice. And. Frozen. Water. HE HATED IT!

Xaldin slid by the group. He wasn't exceptionally well at skating, but his control over the Air Element helped him pretty much glide over the ice. Asshole. Axel wished he could take out his fire and kick some hairy Xaldin ass right here…but the mental pictures made Axel want to puke, so he ignored his throbbing head and thought about something else…like balance.

Axel concentrated on his balance. He would prefer that he not fall over because if he did his black leather gloves would be totally ruined. But, if he took them off, he would be burning Roxas's hands right now. For once, he wished he could be normal, so he would be able to share this romantic experience without thinking about accidentally burning someone…but where was the fun in that, he reminded himself.

Axel couldn't help but snicker as Xemnas gracefully slid by. He was wearing tight black skating pants and a black silky shirt…um…interesting. He was a really good skater, thus the only reason why he dragged the whole Organization to this place. Only he looked a little more like he should be in a strip club or something than in college.

Half of the members weren't skating, and Axel wouldn't be, if it wasn't for the fact that Demyx had challenged him…damn that sandy blond knowing that Axel was deathly competitive!

Roxas stifled a chuckle as he watched Axel's emotions play out over the redhead's face. "Axel, are you ok?"

Axel looked up from his feet to glare at the younger boy. "Do I look ok? I am a pyro-kinetic college student with a flaming temper skating…on ice."

Grinning, Roxas looked off to where Demyx was skating circles around Xigbar. "Why did you come out here then?"

Axel muttered, "Because Demyx challenged me." Great, now he felt like a wuss.

Demyx skated over before Roxas could reply and try to cheer the pyro up. "Heya, Axe. How are ya?"

Axel cursed under his breath. "Perfectly fine, thanks." He tried to stand up straight, wanting to show the sandy blond he was perfectly ok…but he was more afraid of falling over, so he stayed hunched over like an old man with a cane.

"You don't look so good…kinda like a cat being held over water…and your face is kinda red." He giggled, knowing that would really piss his best friend off. Poor Axel…

Axel hissed, "I'm FINE, got it memorized?"

Demyx shrugged, knowing Axel was lying. That lying bastard! It made Demyx smile to see his best friend in such pain. Poor Axel…

Roxas suddenly let go of Axel's hands and started shaking his off. "Ow…Axel, you're burning up." He leaned over to press his hands softly against the freezing ice.

Axel shook his hands off, regretting letting Roxas take a hold of them in the first place. "Sorry, kid. Look, I'm getting off. If I don't, your all going to be swimming." He wobbled over to the door and got off the ice.

Roxas followed him, quietly. "What else are you going to do? I mean, didn't Xemnas tell us to come? So we have to stay, don't we?"

Axel snorted. He felt like being rebellious, so dammit, he would be! "We came. And I'm leaving."

Roxas frowned. "You don't want to stay?"

"Not a chance. I'm going back to my dorm and playing DDR. Wanna come, kid?" Axel replied as he started unlacing his skates.

Roxas smiled to himself. Axel wanted to know if he wanted to go home alone with him. How could he say no? "Sure, I suppose…I mean, if Xemnas isn't going to get mad…"

Axel grabbed Roxas's arm and dragged him over to the door to ice rink. "Hey! Mansex! Roxie and I are leaving!"

Xemnas looked up from staring at Saix's ass, who was skating directly in front of him. "Why?" He had a fairly deep voice…and very intimidating, Roxas noted.

"Because this place sucks. It's almost as bad as the time you made us go to Sea World. God, what the fuck is going on with the obsession with WATER?" Axel yelled back, remembering that hell hole that somehow actually attracted visitors. How they did was beyond the redhead, since all he could recall from that whole trip was being drenched head to toe. It was the worst weekend of his whole life.

Demyx laughed from across the rink. "I like water!"

"You would." Axel muttered under his breath. "Anyhow," he continued to Xemnas, "Me and the kid are leaving. See ya tomorrow. Don't stay up all night." With that, he towed Roxas to his little black car.

Roxas got in and buckled his seat belt. "Are you sure you don't mind me coming over? I mean, it a school night, and if you want to study, I don't mind."

Axel laughed outright and turned a sharp corner, not bothering to put on his seatbelt. "Do I look like the kind of kid who likes to study?"

Roxas didn't know what to say to that.

When they got to Axel's dorm, the pyro opened the door and tossed the keys on the table. "So, want do you wanna do?" He asked, dumping himself on the sofa inside.

The blonde could think of a few things he wanted to do, but none that he cared to mention to the redhead.. "I don't care."

Axel snorted. "That's helpful…well, are you hungry?"

Roxas nodded. He was hungry. He was too excited about the little field trip today, that he couldn't eat. So he had eaten breakfast…and that was about it.

"Well…do you want pizza? Tacos? Bread? Dick?" Axel listed off a few of his favorite things on his fingers, trying to keep the look on his face innocent.

Roxas looked up at the last one, blushing.

Axel laughed at the look on the poor high school kid's face.. "Ok, remind me not to joke around with you…what'll it be?"

Roxas was leaning towards the latter, but didn't want to mention it. "I like pizza." He noticed Axel's bedroom door was open.

"What person doesn't like pizza? Pizza it is. What kind do ya want?"

Roxas shrugged as he walked to the doorway of Axel's room. The shades were drawn, so it was almost too dark to see.

Axel came up behind him, resisting the urge to drape his long arms over the kid's shoulders. "Yes, bask in the glory of the almighty king of all things messy. Go ahead, you can go in, just don't mess up anything. Got it memorized?"

Roxas nodded as Axel went off to order the pizza. He felt as if he was being left alone in the tomb of a great pharaoh…only he wasn't in Egypt, he wasn't an archaeologist, and he sure as hell wasn't wanting to find a dead guy in here….hopefully. Who knew with Axel?

Roxas went and sat on the bed covered in black sheets. In one of the corners, Axel had a smallish TV sitting on a dresser.

Most of Axel's clothes seemed to be sitting in a pile on the floor right outside of his closet. He had heard somewhere that artistic people aren't very organized, and Axel was the most artistic person he knew…besides Namine, the blond girl he had met at school yesterday.

Axel walked in and sat on the bed next to Roxas. "You like my mess? I know it sounds odd, but I know where everything is when I have a messy room."

Roxas nodded. "Yeah, my brother, Sora, is the neat freak in the family. My room looks a lot like this."

Axel laid down with an arm under his head. "It's good to know I'm not the only one with a room this messy. Demyx strives to keep his room clean, but it doesn't really work…at all. He's an artist."

"Are you too?" Roxas glanced at the piles of clothes.

"Demyx says so…but I don't know." Axel smiled before sitting up again. If he didn't sit up, his mind would keep racing with all of the things he could be doing to the little blond boy while they were laying here…even little innocent things like kissing…or more non-innocent things like…he coughed. "The pizza will be here in a moment…and Demyx just called to say he's on his way home."

Roxas stood up when Axel did. "Oh ok. I have homework I need to finish by 7th period tomorrow, so I'll leave as soon as we're done eating."

Axel shrugged, pretending he was totally ok with the fact that Roxas had to leave, even though ht really wasn't. "Sure."

Axel and Roxas walked to the main room, and as soon as Roxas got near the door, it burst open. Demyx and Zexion were fighting to get each other's clothes off, which was an awkward thing for Axel to see anyway, but having the innocent high school kid standing in front of him made him want to kill himself…or Demyx and Zexion…well, preferably the couple, so Axel could stay alive. He rather liked living.

Axel pulled the back of Roxas's shirt to get him out of the way, pulling Roxas to his chest and covering the blond's eyes with his warm, leather glove as the couple moved towards Demyx's bedroom. Axel sighed. "God, sorry about them…I did wish to shield your innocent mind from such pictures…but, alas, somethings are just out of my control."

"Hey, Axel, can I ask you a question?" Roxas asked, while pushing away from Axel so that he could look up at the redhead after he snuck a glance of Demyx slamming the door to his room.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'll answer it." Replied the red head, cockily.

"Before, on the ice rink, you said you were pyro-kinetic…"

"Yeah…?" Axel prompted.

"Meaning…?"

"Oh." Axel took off one of his gloves and snapped. A small flare appeared over his index finger. "It means I control fire…well and that I'm obsessed." He smiled.

"Oh…that's awesome…" Roxas stared at the flame intently.

Axel chuckled as he closed his hand, extinguishing the flame, then opened the fridge and took out two cans of soda. "Demyx controls Water, Xaldin controls air, and Larxene controls lightning. Everyone in the organization controls something…even useless things like Xigbar controlling space or whatever it is. He's kind of useless." Axel laughed, imagining him telling Xigbar that to his face…and getting shot…right away…

"Whoa. That's pretty awesome."

Axel shrugged. "Yeah, except I can't go to a regular doctor whenever I feel like shit, because my normal temp is around 99.6."

Roxas glanced at the door as the pizza man knocked. "That would suck…" He didn't know what else to say, except that this redhead seemed to have a freaking awesome life...all of the pyro's friends seemed to be really interesting too…Roxas was really glad that he had accepted Mans- Xemnas's offer.

Axel got the pizza, paid, the nodded towards his room. "Wanna go eat in there? It might be safer with Demyx and Zexion here."

Roxas nodded then half skipped into Axel's room, excited to get to be alone with the redhead again. Sweet victory!

He claimed his spot on the bed and waited for Axel to sit next to him. They were sitting very close to each other…ohh! Roxas's blood started to race!

Axel grabbed a piece of pizza and took a bite. "Ew. Gross. This…eh."

Roxas looked at him, completely confused and a little annoyed that Axel had ruined the romantic mood that he had created so successfully in his head. "What?"

"It's gross. Don't eat it." Axel offered his piece to Roxas, even though he had told the blond not to eat it a moment ago.

Oh! Roxas couldn't believe Axel was willing to share food!! Although, maybe that wasn't such a big thing to him. It sure as hell was for the little blond boy. "It doesn't taste that bad."

Axel leaned over and captured Roxas's mouth with his and slipped his tongue past Roxas's lips. After a moment, because he didn't want to scare the blond too much, he pulled away slowly, wishing he would have deepened the kiss before backing away, and licked his lips thoughtfully. "Yeah, you're right. It doesn't taste that bad."

--

--

Wow…okie dokie. This one is done…please review…since I'm working so hard to finish these…xD I've decided I'll go through and redo all of the chapters I'm not happy with…in ALL of my fanfictions…xD

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

Okie dokie, arda chokie (um…what?)

Anyway, here we are, on chapter four! Amazing.

So, already looking over this chapter (I'm writing this bit before I even start revising it..) I can see this chapter is going to get a little longer…since everything is so choppy.

But…enjoy it :D

Review?

--

--

Roxas closed the door to his room, sighing from relief. After Axel had kissed him, he had to leave…although he wished he could have found any reason to stay…maybe he should have left his shoe over there…ANYTHING!

Axel had kissed him. Like, seriously, truly kissed him. Not that cute little peck on the cheek crap…a full on tongue in mouth kiss.

Roxas lay down on his bed giggling. Maybe Axel did like him…just a little bit.

--

Axel put a movie in the DVD player in the main room, finishing off his piece of pizza with a final gulp. He loved pizza. Almost as much as he loved kissing little blond highschoolers.

However, Roxas did leave pretty quickly after he had kissed him…the redhead hoped that he hadn't moved too quickly for Blondie…

Axel tried to concentrate on the movie, but he couldn't. He found his thoughts straying to Roxas, and the taste of him. It was almost enough to drive him mad. He started craving the little blonde…

It was going to be a long night.

--

The next morning, Roxas hopped out of bed and quickly, eager to be at school as soon as he could. He had to see Axel today.

Eating his breakfast and showering almost overlapped as he rushed to get ready to leave for school. He grabbed his backpack and stuffed it with his school stuff so he could leave as soon as he was ready.

--

Axel drove to school slowly. Demyx had told him they needed to talk at school…and he wasn't looking forward to what he wanted to talk about. Demyx only planned these kinds of talks when bad things were happening. Like…Demyx was pregnant.

_Damn it! _Axel thought to himself. _'I KNEW it!'_

Besides the fact that it was impossible for Zexion and Demyx to actually have a baby of their own, Axel was sure the news had to be something tragic like that.

Getting out of the car, he was ambushed by Demyx and the ever-so-reluctant Zexion.

Demyx twirled happily around the redhead, totally unaware that Axel hadn't had his morning dose of coffee, so he wasn't quite awake yet. "Heya! You got up early like I asked!"

Axel nodded, slinging his backpack over one of his shoulders, and fighting off the headache threatening to take over his brain. "Yeah, now what did you want to talk about?"

"Well…Zexion and I…"

"Don't tell me." Axel put his hand over his eyes. "You're pregnant." HE KNEW IT!

Zexion glared while Demyx laughed happily. "No way! Zexion and I want to start a band!"

Axel frowned. Demyx was…childish…but at his age Axel would haven't thought it possible that he wanted to do something…so immature. Seriously…a band? He figured this was another plot of Mansex's. Damn that Mansex!

"Um…what?"

"We want to start a band! And we want you to be our singer!"

Axel snorted. "Singer."

"Yes!"

Axel pursed his lips as he looked over the younger boy's heads to look for Roxas. "Well, let me think about it over my morning tea." He said, sarcastically.

Zexion glared harder. "It isn't a joke, Axel."

Axel was always surprised to hear Zexion speak, and he couldn't help but look down on the little emo's peeved face. "I never said it was."

"Come on," Demyx pleaded. "Just come to a band practice, sing a song Zexion wrote, and if you don't want to be a part of it, then you don't have to."

Axel sighed and rolled his eyes. "Ya know what? Sure. We'll try it."

Demyx jumped into the air happily, raising his fist to the sky. "Yes! I knew you would say yes!" He high-fived Zexion.

Finally, Axel spotted Roxas. "Hey, listen, kiddies, I have to run." He patted Demyx on the back before jogging off towards Roxas.

Demyx ignored him, already lining up a list of the huge concert halls they would have to perform in. Oh, all of the possibilities!

--

Roxas seemed to be looking for someone too.

"Heya, Roxie." Axel greeted him, coming up behind the blond. He hoped he wasn't interrupting anything…

Roxas turned around abruptly. "Oh, Axel…"

Axel frowned. Roxas didn't sound all that excited to see him…and the pyro had been looking forward to seeing Roxas all night! "Yeah... Did you not want to see me?"

"Yeah…I mean, no! I was looking for you." Roxas replied, flustered by the thought of the redhead's lips pressed to his. Damn it, he had to keep his cool in front of Axel!

"Well, I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I didn't mean to, ya know, freak ya out, kid." Axel muttered, shifting his weight to one foot as he crossed his arms over this thin chest.

Roxas's face fell, as if he had just heard that Santa Claus wasn't real. Axel hated to think that he had caused that pained expression. Damn him and his big mouth! "Oh."

Axel frowned. "What?"

"Nothing…I just…I have to go to my class."

Axel grabbed Roxas by the arm before he could get away. "Seriously, Roxie, what's up?"

"Nothing." Roxas avoided the redhead's gaze, looking down at his feet instead.

Axel looked up at the sky as if the answer to what to say was written up there. Of course, it wasn't…but Axel was hoping that one day, it would be. "Ok, well, listen. Me and a few of the guys are going out tonight to play around. Drink a few beers and play pool. They said it would be fine if I brought you along. I mean, no drinking for you, got it memorized?" He smirked. That was a total lie. Completely fictional. However, he would do almost anything to get to hang out with the little blond.

Roxas sighed and looked at the ground. "Yeah, I guess I could go. What time?"

"About eight…if you want to write out your address, I'll come pick you up around seven forty-five." Axel replied, wishing Roxas hadn't agreed to hanging out with him with that depressed expression on his pretty face. What a terrible way to say yes to a date.

"Oh, ok. Do you have a piece of paper?" Roxas asked, pulling a pen out of his pockets.

Axel pulled up his sleeve and gave his arm to Roxas. "Write it there."

Roxas's heart leapt as he reached out and grabbed Axel's arm and wrote out his address. He. Just. Touched. Axel. He did his best to act really sexy while writing on Axel's arm, but realistically, he didn't think it was possible. Of course, it wouldn't hurt to try! "And there's my cell phone number if you get lost." Roxas added. He didn't actually believe Axel would get lost…he just liked the idea of giving Axel his phone number.

Axel pulled on Roxas's arm and wrote out his cell number on Roxas's wrist. "And there's mine, got it memorized?"

Roxas nodded, smiling. "See ya tonight then, Axel."

"Yeah, see ya, Roxie." He said, smiling and walking off towards the rest of the Organization.

--

Roxas went through his closet. He and just gotten out of the shower and he couldn't find anything to wear at all. He could wear those jeans that made his legs look really thin…he could wear the baggy jeans than made him 'cute', his mother thought. Ok, the baggy jeans were definitely out.

Sora bounced into the room. "ROXAS!!" He sang happily. "I have a boyfriend!"

Roxas nodded, not really listening and concentrating on the clothes. Maybe the skinny jeans and a black band shirt?

"His name is Riku. He's beautiful…and nice, and sweet, and funny-"

"Sora," Roxas said, finally hearing his brother. "Where did you meet Riku?" Maybe the loose fitting jeans and a white button up shirt…

"At school. He's a year older than us! But he's taking me out tomorrow night!" Sora twirled around in a circle, like a ballerina. "He's so beautiful!"

Roxas frowned. "Be careful, Sora. You don't have a very good taste in men…" It was totally true.

Sora giggled. "He's perfect! Will you meet him? I want you to see him!"

"Yeah, sure…just warn me before he gets here. Now Let me get dressed."

"Oh! You have a date? Who is it? Can I meet her?"

Roxas flinched. "It's not a date…and I'm hanging out with a few guys." As much as he wished it was a date, Axel's friends would be there…

Sora looked at his brother in the eyes. "With guys? You're going on a date with guys? Multiple guys?"

Roxas wanted to toss his little brother out the second story window. "No! I'm hanging out with a few new friends."

"Then why are you so worried about what you're going to wear?" Sora asked, giggling. "Is he hot?"

Roxas decided he would tie up his younger brother, then dunk him in a vat of toxic waste. "I'm not gay, Sora."

"You could bi!" Sora said bouncing on the bed. "Is he coming over here?"

Roxas nodded. "Yeah."

"Oh! When?"

Roxas checked the clock. "Damn! In like, ten minutes! I have to figure out what to wear!"

Sora glanced at the pile of clothes. "Just wear your ripped jeans and that black shirt." He said, pointing to the clothes that he meant.

Roxas shook his head. "I don't know…"

The door bell rang.

"Ok, I'll be wearing that." Roxas wished he wouldn't have taken an hour long shower.

Sora giggled. "I'll get the door."

"No-" Roxas started, but he was too late. Sora was already out the door.

--

--

Ok…score. Chapter 4 done.

Review? Cuz i have this done until chapter 6 ;)


End file.
